supernannythetheoryfandomcom-20200213-history
Supernanny: The Theory 2
Ratings *ESRB: E10+ *CERO: B *ACB: PG *PEGI: 12 *GRB: 12 *DJCTQ: 12 *ELSPA: 11+ *OFLC: PG *USK: 12 *BBFC: 12 *ESRA: 12 *OFLCNZ: PG *EOCS/CSA: R *CSRR: 輔 (Counsel) *TIGRS: Teen Content *Apple Inc.: 12+ *Newgrounds: Teen Overview Anna Kirochu, Lauren Tiniathan, Sharpay Finster, Leslie Baker, Adrian Megnet, Lester Simpson, Meghann Qixxel, Sam Horne, and Joshua Juritin all returned as bosses in the game. The seven Remano children will also be new bosses, they are the main antagonists. Langbroek triplets are also new bosses. Orla Birou's twin brothers are also new bosses as well. The canoe killers also are new bosses. Orla Sanderman, Rowan Ikin, Michaela Britiana, Lois Keijiliches, and Orla Winer are also the new bosses. Heaven is the only final returning stage from the Theory of Nicole the fact that the other worlds that returned are forever worlds. Nicole Birou-Jennings will take Jo Frost's position as a playable character. Orla Birou will take her position as a hostage. Orla Remano will take Birou's position as a boss. Summary Joshua and his minions start wreaking havoc across Supernannya. Three characters based on admins (with the exception of Plankton5165), as well as Nicole Birou-Jennings, a ten-foot atomic-powered plankton, and Planktonine must stop Joshua and his minions. The Remano Children wreak alot of havoc across Supernannya. Not Appeared Debuted *Rowan Remano *Joshua Remano *Sam Remano *Meghann Remano *Bryce Remano *Jose Remano *Orla Remano *Xandra Riley *Canoe Killers *Teddy Langbroek *Bryce Langbroek *Sherman Langbroek *Brahm Jennings *Treat Jennings *Orla Sanderman *Rowan Ikin *Michaela Britiana *Lois Keijiliches *Orla Winer *Hugo Remano *Bruna Remano *Xandra Riley *Joey Sanderman *Emma Sanderman *Jason Sanderman *Roberta Sanderman *Tony Sanderman *Carrie Sanderman *Reggie Sanderman *Sienna Sanderman *Stacey Dumais *Jamie Dumais *Rosalyn Dumais *Eliza Simpson *Mark Megnet *Sabrina Megnet *Diana Dumais *Melissa Dumais *Liz Dumais *Jillian Ikin *Kathryn Britiana *Adam Britiana *Noel Britiana *Allyson Britiana *Deborah Carroll *Stella Reid *Yvonne Shove *Aaron Qixxel *Denise Qixxel *Serghei Langbroek *Alicia Langbroek *Logan Winer *Alison Winer *Melissa Winer *Jeff Horne *Kathryn Horne *Allyson Horne *Jim Ridley *Caroline Ridley *Cameron Ridley *Lilly Ridley *Collin Juritin *June Juritin *Zelda Juritin *Edward Juritin Main Characters Nicole Birou-Jennings: The Birou-Jennings' family's wife. She was kidnapped in the original. She is now a playable character. She has the ability to attack enemies with rolled up newspapers and is powerful. She is a default character, unlike the others. Therefore, there are no forever default characters. Plankton: 'The atomic-powered Plankton returns in this game. He has been kidnapped by Lauren Tiniathan along with Planktonine, his girlfriend in World 1. He retains his moveset from the original game. 'Planktonine: That Plankton returned in the game. She is Plankton's girlfriend. She retains her old moveset from the original game. She has been kidnapped by Lauren Tiniathan. Sophie the Otter: She has been kidnapped by Sharpay Finster in World 2. After she beats the Canoe Killers in World 21, she is kidnapped by Joshua Juritin all the way to World 23, and after the three beats the Remano children, the three must go to the bonus stage and rescue Sophie and Catherine before they become grapes. The time limit is six minutes. She retains her original moveset, though she has a new attack consisting of blowing bubbles out of her mouth to trap enemies inside them. Catherine the Spellcaster: She is a magical Spellcaster who casts powerful magic spells. She has been kidnapped along with Sophie the Otter by Sharpay Finster in World 2. She has been kidnapped again in World 23. She is rescued again if the player completes the bonus stage involving around rescuing Sophie and her. Minor Characters Orla Birou: Nicole's fourth daughter and Robert Jennings's final stepchild. She was the main antagonist and has kidnapped Nicole in the original. She is now kidnapped and held captive by Brahm Jennings and Treat Jennings alongside Haidyn, Skyla, and Kayla in World 8. Haidyn Birou: Nicole's first child. She was kidnapped by Alexandra Jenkins in the original. She is now kidnapped by Brahm Jennings and Treat Jennings alongside Skyla, Kayla, and Orla in World 8. Robert Jennings: The wife of Nicole and father of Brahm Jennings and Treat Jennings. He portrays himself and Joshua Juritin. He is kidnapped alongside his stepdaughters and held captive by Brahm Jennings and Treat Jennings in World 8. NannyFan92: 'Runs the Shack of Triumph. She is kidnapped alongside Katarina Remano by Bryce Remano in World 0. 'Katarina Remano: The Remano Family's eldest, one-and-only well-behaved child. She is kidnapped and held captive by Bryce Remano in World 0, alongside NannyFan92. Hugo Remano: The father of the Remano Children. He is kidnapped and held captive by his youngest son, Jose Remano in World 3, alongside his wife, Bruna Remano. Bruna Remano: The mother of the Remano Children. She is kidnapped and held captive by her youngest son, Jose Remano in World 3, alongside her husband, Hugo. Mike Ruggles: He was kidnapped in World 10 in the original. He is kidnapped in World 10 again and is held captive, but this time, by Sam Remano. Barney Gabroonie: He gives the heroes tutorials on how to play the game and master the controls. Worlds There are 30 worlds total with random amounts of stages and a boss battle at the last portion of the world. World 0 is Hell. There is 1 World, and Bryce Remano is the boss there. #Grassland (4 Stages, Lauren Tiniathan) #Meadow (4 Stages, Sharpay Finster) #Forest (4 Stages, Jose Remano) #Thunder Meadow (5 Stages, Orla Sanderman) #Mountain (5 Stages, Leslie Baker) #Heavy Metal Mountain (4 Stages, Lester Simpson) #Desert (6 Stages, Adrian Megnet) #Cavern (5 Stages, Brahm Jennings and Treat Jennings) #Snowy Plains (5 Stages, Joshua Remano) #Volcano (6 Stages, Sam Remano) #Moon Grove (7 Stages, Rowan Ikin) #Lake (5 Stages, Rowan Remano) #Icy Lake (5 Stages, Michaela Britiana) #Heaven (6 Stages, Meghann Remano) #Floating Palace (5 Stages, Lois Keijiliches) #Circus (6 Stages, Meghann Qixxel) #Giant Cake (6 Stages, Langbroek Triplets) #Iron Factory (7 Stages, Orla Winer) #Haunted Mansion (6 Stages, Anna Kirochu) #Horror Hauntyard (7 Stages, Sam Horne) #Trial Murder Triangle (7 Stages, Canoe Killers) #Warped Orbit (5 Stages, Joshua Juritin featuring his gnarly crew) #7s Lair (3 Stages, Shadow Remano Children) Items Fame Checker: View info of everyone you met and view information about it. You have to beat the bonus stage in World 0 first. Birdman Suit: This item returns from the original game. It has the same function as before, except that it now has the ability to create small twisters by pressing the B button. It appears in a minigame called "Birdie Bash". The Birdman Suit can also be ultilized by Planktonine. Passion Fruits: These items return from the original game. They have the same function as before. Magic Crystal: Catherine the Spell-caster uses this powerful magic crystal to cast magical spells, summon mythical creatures or transform (ie: Ninja, Mermaid, etc.) Spell book: What's a spell-caster without her spell-book? Catherine the spell-caster never leaves home without her important book of spells. Jewels: Players can collect those in minigames and by collecting badges. You still won't get an extra life, regardless of how many jewels you have. Enemies and Bosses Joshua Juritin: A forever boss who back-talks, swears, takes dares, insults people by calling them fruits, and does drugs. He is a forever boss, meaning he appears in the original game and ALL the games after it. He kidnapped Sophie the Otter and Catherine the Spellcaster from World 21 and all the way to World 23. He is a boss in World 22. He was a boss in Spooky Forest in the original, but now in Warped Orbit. He made Sophie and Catherine watch the Cursed Ring Grape. He made a copy of him and his friends threaten to turn the two into grapes. But if they do, NannyFan92 can't add the bonus worlds to stock due to the game ending. Lauren Tiniathan: A disrespectful girl who hurts her younger brother. She has kidnapped the two Plankton in World 1. Sharpay Finster: She is extremely domaint, spoiled, and tortures her younger siblings. She has kidnapped Sophie the Otter and Catherine the Spellcaster. Adrian Megnet: A 4-year old disrespectful boy who tortures his sets of quadruplets. He returned as a boss in the Desert. Brahm Jennings: One of Nicole's twin sons who tortures his older sisters. He has kidnapped his family in World 8. Sam Horne: He returns as a boss, but this time, he has allies that are his robots. He has kidnapped his family. He is far worse than Sam Remano. Anna Kirochu: She returns as a boss, but in Haunted Mansion. She has kidnapped Kayla in World 0 in the original. She has kidnapped her own family in this game in World 19. Canoe Killers: The twenty men who has killed Cameron and Lilly's parents. They have kidnapped the Ridley Family in World 21. A sad, sad family the Ridley Family is. After the team beats the twenty men, Joshua Juritin kidnaps Sophie and Catherine and they are rescued again after the player beats the Remano Children. Teddy Langbroek: He alongside Bryce and Sherman insult their father for being obnoxious and more. They make fun of Nicole for wearing sunglasses on her hair, Plankton and Planktonine for being green and having one eye, Catherine for casting spells, and Sophie for being an otter. They are bosses in World 17. Xandra Riley: A crazy girl who is Joshua's girlfriend. She is a closer customer in restaurants and owns an alpaca that she stole. Collin and June do not approve of her. Therefore, Joshua has kidnapped Collin and June, alongside his younger siblings. Remano Children: The main antagonists in the game. Rowan does illegal drugs, Sam resembles and acts like Sam Horne but has a late best friend, Joshua resembles and acts like Joshua Juritin. Bryce is a boss at World 0. Jose is a boss at the Maze forest. Meghann, being a disrespectful girl who bullies children. Orla only appears as a boss in 7s lair. Flying Stuffed Plushes: Orla Remano, Jose Remano, and Bryce Remano send out their most devious, alive plushes, but with wings, different color schemes, and even deeper voices. Flying Electronics: Rowan Remano, Sam Remano, Joshua Remano, and Meghann Remano send out their electronics, but with wings, different color schemes, screens with evil faces, and deep voices. Mad Cows: They return. Evil Gnomes: They return. Evil Bug Catchers: They appear at World 3. Bomber Minions: 'These enemies return from the previous game. There are now different variations of this enemy in different worlds (i.e. Ice Bomber Minions in Snowy Plains). 'Rodpummels: 'They return from the previous game and retain their movesets. 'Copycats: They return from the previous game as well and retain their movesets. Pinickies: These circus seals are so angry and frustrated that they attack the heroes with rage. They appear in World 16. Flying Monster High Dolls: Anna's evil flying monster high dolls. So far, they are regular enemies that appear in World 19. In the original, they threatened to kill Kayla in World 0. NannyFan92's shack of triumph This feature returns from the original game. This time, it not only includes powerups, but also new stages, and the weapons from Kristin Langbroek's store in the old game since Kristin Langbroek's store is absent in this game. The stages are unlocked if you rescue Catherine and Sophie in World 23. Kristin Langbroek only appears in World 17. Unlike in the original, instead of 5000, players need 1000 jewels to unlock new abilities. Abilities (each cost 1000 jewels) Those in bold represent permanent abilities. Those in italic represent abilities that are bought once for 1000 jewels, then again. Nicole Birou-Jennings: *Invisible Woman: Makes her invisible to pass through most enemies, obstacles and walls that lead to secret rooms for 20 seconds. *''VG Mashup: Automatically skips the stage and complete it 100%.'' *'Lifting Lady: Gives her the ability to lift heavy objects that she and the other characters can't normally lift.' *'Item Miscellaneous: The items that hit the enemies are even more powerful. It's power extended 2.25x.' Plankton: *Supersize (formerly Super Growth): Same function as the original. *Sink Like a Rock: Same function as the original. *'Homing Laser: Enables him to shoot homing lasers.' *''Extreme Laser: Automatically skips the stage and complete it 100%.'' Planktonine: * Sophie the Otter: *Need for Speed (formerly Lightning Lady): Same function as the original. *'Sticky Hands (formerly Suction Limbs): Same as original.' *'Bubble Shield: Same as original' *'Bubble Breath: Allows her to shoot bubbles to trap enemies and make them transform into either jewels or gems.' *''Flying Bubble: Automatically skips the stage and complete it 100%.'' Catherine the Spellcaster: *Fire Spells *Creature Summon *Fire Magic *Teleportation Spell *White Magic *Phoenix Protection Spell *''Mashup Spell: Automatically skips the stage and complete it 100%.'' Items Special Items: *Extra Life (Based on how much maxinum life you have. For example, if you had 8 life, the 9th would cost 450 jewels.) *Spellbook Upgrade Nicole Birou-Jennings: *Mallet (250 jewels) (beat world 2) (Is 1.5x more powerful than the rolled-up newspaper) *Baseball Bat(1000 jewels) (beat world 5) (Throwable items, but is 1.2x more powerful than the rolled-up newspaper) *Shotgun (3000 jewels) (beat world 8) (Automatically defeats enemies.) *Medieval Flail (2000 jewels) (beat world 12) (Throwable item. 2x powerful than the rolled-up newspaper.) *Dead Duck (250 jewels) (beat world 15) (The weakest of all items Nicole can use, but has the longest range of any item she can utilize) *Stun Gun (850 jewels) (beat world 19) (Paralyzes enemies for 30 seconds.) *Master Flail Mallet (3000 jewels) (beat world 22) (3x powerful than the standard mallet. Throwable boomerang. Plus, the spikes are immune to Nicole.) Catherine the Spellcaster: *Magic Wand (250 jewels) (beat world 2) (Spells become 1.5x more powerful.) *Flying Broomstick (400 jewels) (beat world 5) (Goes 2x as fast as usual.) *Tarot Cards (500 jewels) (beat world 8) *Charm (500 jewels) (beat world 11) *Magic Cauldron (600 jewels) (beat world 11) *Spell Item Helper (2000 jewels) (beat world 14) (A map of spell items appear on the top right corner.) *Sceptor (beat world 17) *Magic Potion (beat world 17) *Elixir (beat world 17) Sophie the Otter: *Water Gun (250 jewels) (beat world 2) (Doesn't damage enemies, though pushes them away slightly with each pump, can be refilled in water) *Bubble Sword (500 jewels) (beat world 5) (2x more powerful than the tail attack. Has an additional effect consisting of the enemy being caught in a bubble when the bubble projectile contacts the enemy. Can also slash enemies alongside shooting out a bubble) *Water Cannon (1000 jewels) (beat world 8) (Automatically defeats enemies) *Crab Pincer (2000 jewels) (beat world 12) (4x more powerful than the tail attack and stuns enemies for a brief time period) *??? (beat world 15) *??? (beat world 18) *??? (beat world 23) Plankton: * Planktonine: * Badges As you progress through the game, you earn a variety of badges for certain achievements. View your earned badges and your progress towards others in the Menu. Each badge awards you points and jewels to spend in NannyFan92's shack of triumph. Badges 13-22 are awarded for minigames. Badges 30-40 involve defeating enemies. #Work up the Worlds (beat world 5) (200 jewels and points) #Full-Time Adventurer (beat world 10) (400 jewels and points) #Adventure Legend (beat world 22) (1500 jewels and points) #Shopping Spree (bought any 10 items from the shack of triumph) (300 jewels and points) #Inventory Motivation (bought all the weapons) (1500 jewels and points) #Extra Abilities (bought all the abilities) (1500 jewels and points) #Postgame Worlds (bought all the worlds) (2000 jewels and points) #Coin Collector (collected 20 star coins) (500 jewels and points) #Repeat Coins (collected 40 star coins) (800 jewels and points) #Halfway There (collected all star coins in 14 worlds) (1500 jewels and points) #Coming Back for More (collected all star coins in 20 worlds) (2500 jewels and points) #Go for the Gold (collected all star coins in all worlds) (4000 jewels and points) #Sorceress' Apprentice (unlocked all of Catherine's spells) (4500 jewels and points) #??? (???) #??? (???) #??? (???) #??? (???) #??? (???) #??? (???) #??? (???) #??? (???) #??? (???) #Minigame Trainee (Earned a prize in a mini-game) (50 jewels and points) #Winner (Earned a prize in each of the mini-games) (300 jewels and points) #Game Show Contestant (Earned 20 prizes in mini-games) (800 jewels and points) #Grand Prize Winner (Earned 5 prizes in each of the mini-games) (1000 jewels and points) #Halfway Minigamer (Earned 70 prizes in mini-games) (1200 jewels and points) #Difficulty S Contestant (Earned 10 prizes in each of the mini-games) (1500 jewels and points) #Minigame Master (Earned all prizes in each of the mini-games) (2000 jewels and points) #Bug Catcher Beater (Defeat 30 evil bug catchers) (100 jewels and points) #Bomber Traitor (Defeat 50 bomber minions) (100 jewels and points) #Rekkusuman (Defeat 40 rodpummels) (100 jewels and points) #Stop Copying Me (Defeat 20 Copycats) (100 jewels and points) #Seal Exterminator (Defeat 10 Pinickies) (100 jewels and points) #Cow Tipper (Defeat 15 Mad Cows) (100 jewels and points) #??? (???) (100 jewels and points) #??? (???) (100 jewels and points) #??? (???) (100 jewels and points) #??? (???) (100 jewels and points) #??? (???) (100 jewels and points) #??? (Get 80% average or more on a world) (400 jewels and points) #??? (Get 80% average or more on 2 worlds) (700 jewels and points) #??? (Get 85% average or more on 3 worlds) (1200 jewels and points) #??? (Get 90% average or more on 4 worlds) (1800 jewels and points) #??? (Get 95% average or more on 12 worlds) (2000 jewels and points) #Remano Family (Defeat all the children in the Remano Family) (800 jewels and points) #Returning Bosses (Defeat all the returning bosses) (1500 jewels and points) #Playable Characters (Rescue all the playable characters) (100 jewels and points) #Babysit (Rescue all the babysitters) (400 jewels and points) #Too Addicted (Exceed over 50 hours of total playtime) (1000 jewels and points) #First Paycheck (Clear 7 or more stages) (100 jewels and points) #Month's Pay (Clear 30 or more stages) (500 jewels and points) #Enemy Driver (Defeat one of each enemy in all worlds) (1000 jewels and points) #Terrifying Tycoon (Defeat 10 of each enemy in all worlds) (1500 jewels and points) #Never-Ending Battles (Defeat 20 of each enemy in all worlds) (2000 jewels and points) #Jewel Lifter (Collect 100 jewels in stages) (100 jewels and points) #Jewel Collection (Collect 250 jewels in stages) (100 jewels and points) #The Birou Family Revisited (Defeat Brahm and Treat Jennings) (300 jewels and points) #The Sanderman Family Revisited (Defeat Orla Sanderman) (200 jewels and points) #The Langbroek Family Revisited (Defeat the Langbroek Triplets) (1000 jewels and points) Gallery Bomber minions.png|Bomber Minion Copy Cat.jpg|Copycat Rodpummel.png|Rodpummel Ice Bomber Minion.png|Ice Bomber Minion Fire Bomber Minion.jpg|Fire Bomber Minion Pinicky.png|Pinicky Evil Bug Catcher.jpg|Evil Bug Catcher Mad Cow.jpg|Mad Cow Flying Toys.jpg|Flying Remano Children's Toys Music Music is imported from online games that were released before January 2013. *Minigames ~ Papa's Wingeria Mini-games (2012) *NannyFan92's Shack of Triumph ~ Papa's Wingeria Visit Shop, Sauce Station, and Build Station (2012) Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Material from SNFW